Proteção
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ela nunca se tornaria rank-s sem um parceiro forte. – Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden – Oneshot - Spoilers do capítulo 202


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não me pertence!

Depois do 202 eu não pude mais ignorar os dois. Depois do 202, eu li de novo algumas partes do mangá e percebi que eu fui muito burra em não notar antes... Ah cara, tudo pode acontecer daqui pra frente, mas pra mim GazilleLevy é amor! –q Juro por todos os deuses que eu pensava que minha primeira fic de FT ia ser de GrayJuvia! xD~ Ah sim, e eu prefiro "Gazille" a "Gajeel".

Enfim, sem mais mimimi's *-*

Enjoy ;*

* * *

**Proteção**,

Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden

* * *

- Gazille-kun, seu pedido.

Ele desviou o olhar do balcão e olhou para Mirajane que lhe sorriu antes de sair pra atender as outras mesas, com algumas canecas de bebida em cima de uma bandeja. Ele estava de costas para elas, e por isso precisou olhar por cima dos ombros para ver que, como previu, a guilda permanecia agitada. Em uma mesa, pouco afastada dele, os escolhidos para disputar a vaga de rank-s estavam reunidos, discutindo seus parceiros para a disputa.

Ele realmente gostaria de ter sido escolhido para a disputa. Lutar com os magos mais fortes da guilda, aqueles que poderiam se tornam rank-s junto de Erza, Mira e Gildartz, não lhe parecia uma idéia ruim. Ele poderia até enfrentar eles, ver até onde iria sua força! Seria realmente ótimo, porém, ele sabia que lhe faltava duas coisas importantes. Responsabilidade e confiança das pessoas da guilda. Eles ainda não o haviam perdoado totalmente. Ele não foi como Juvia que conseguiu facilmente se adaptar. Ele precisou, e ainda precisava, agüentar olhares feios.

Deixou um sorriso irônico escapar de seus lábios enquanto voltava o olhar para sua bandeja de metais.

Gazille não se importava com o pessoal da guilda pois a única que de fato o fazia se sentir culpado pelo passado, já o havia perdoado.

Olhando para trás novamente, não precisou procurar muito para achar os cabelos azuis de Levy McGarden.

- O que aconteceu? – Voltou o olhar para o balcão, vendo Lily se aproximar. O gato sentou do lado de sua bandeja, e lhe exibiu um sorriso – Ainda está magoado por não ter sido escolhido?

- Não seja estúpido.

Os dois riram, e logo em seguida, Gazille começava sua refeição. Lily olhou para o lado em que o rapaz olhava anteriormente, e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era a responsável por roubar sua atenção. Gazille era realmente um cara muito engraçado.

- Me diga, Gazille, Levy-chan é forte?

Ele cuspiu todo o metal da boca, e olhou para o gato – que havia colocado os braços na frente do rosto para se proteger dos metais – com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque isso de repente?

- Nada, é só uma coisa que estive pensando desde que ela foi escolhida... – Ele ergueu a pata na altura dos olhos, fingindo olhar suas unhas quando sua atenção estava na reação de Gazille as suas palavras – Ela pode se machucar gravemente nesse exame se ela não pegar o parceiro certo não é?

- Levy é inteligente. – Mastigou com mais força uma barra de ferro. – Ela vai saber se virar.

- Mesmo se topar com Gildartz? – O rapaz parou de mastigar e ficou em silêncio encarando um ponto à sua frente – Ouvi dizer que ele é considerado o mais forte da guilda, depois do mestre.

Gazille não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele terminou de comer a barra de metal na sua boca e empurrou a bandeja com um dos dedos. Lembrou-se do poder dos magos rank-s, já que havia lutado com Luxus daquela vez. Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente; Levy não teria chance. Poderia acabar machucada se topasse com qualquer outro que não fosse Mirajane. Fechou o punho, e olhou para Lily que o encarava com um sorriso. Finalmente havia compreendido aonde ele queria chegar.

- Ela precisa de um parceiro forte, não é? – Perguntou Gazille, olhando para trás com cuidado, com medo de ser visto. – Aqueles imbecis são muito fracos para protegê-la, quem dirá fazê-la passar no exame!

Lily acompanhou seu olhar, vendo Jet e Droy se aproximando da garota, discutindo algo que eles dali não podiam ouvir o que era.

- Hm, com certeza ela levará um dos dois... – Olhou para ele novamente e o viu com o cenho ligeiramente franzido – Será que ela vai passar nesse exame?

- ...

- Quem seria forte o suficiente para fazer ela virar uma rank-s?

O Dragon Slayer afastou o banco, e com passos rápidos, começou a ir na direção da garota. Lily viu que o plano havia dado certo. Seu dono era realmente um cara engraçado e realmente um cara _muito_ burro. Desceu do balcão com um salto e, sorrindo, o seguiu de perto.

Jet e Droy ainda estavam discutindo quando ele chegou. Ambos ficaram em silêncio quando o viram, e sem alternativa, abriram o caminho para ele passar. Ele nem os olhou; seus olhos estavam focados na nuca da garota a sua frente, que mantinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada. No mínimo, estava aborrecida com os dois companheiros que brigavam anteriormente por uma coisa que no final, seria decisão dela.

Gazille respirou fundo, e sem hesitar, disse com a voz rouca.

- Se quiser mesmo se tornar uma rank-s, vou te ajudar.

- Gazille!

Levy pareceu ter tomado um choque, já que virou a cabeça de maneira rápida na sua direção. Ele sorriu para ela, e cruzou os braços com mais força ao ver o olhar dela correr por cada milímetro de seu rosto, procurando algum vestígio de que aquilo poderia ser brincadeira.

- Vou acabar com qualquer um que você não goste durante o exame.

_Ridículo, Gazille. Antes você a deixou a beira da morte, e agora você está torcendo para que ela aceite sua proteção. Está torcendo para que ela te aceite como parceiro, torcendo para ter permissão para poder andar do seu lado. Ridículo._

- Meu corpo é pequeno. – Ela virou para frente novamente, fugindo do seu olhar determinado. Ele descruzou os braços, pois se aborreceu um pouco com o que ela havia começado a dizer. – E eu não tenho muitos recursos para compensar isso. – _Droga_, ela era a garota mais inteligente que ele havia conhecido e dizia isso! – Então... devo perder rápido.

Ela manteve a cabeça abaixada e ele, sem opções, segurou-a pela gola da blusa e a levantou sem dificuldades, com apenas um braço.

- Como falar coisas fracas como essas, antes mesmo de começar, poderia te ajudar?

- Ah! Não! – Ela debateu-se um pouco no ar, e vendo que seus gritos não adiantaram muito, já que o Dragon Slayer a mantinha pendurada, pediu – Me coloca no chão! – Olhou para ele novamente, e sentiu o próprio semblante suavizar. Ele estava sério, como ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Eu farei você grande.

Gazille não se arrependeu do que disse, ainda mais depois de ver as bochechas dela corarem fortemente. Era isso, pensou ele enquanto a colocava com cuidado no chão. Ele queria estar do lado dela. Queria protegê-la, compensá-la pelo que havia feito no passado. Ela é inteligente e tem um coração bondoso, com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de atacar alguém no exame pra valer. Nunca se tornaria rank-s sem um parceiro forte. Ela precisava dele, e droga, ele precisava se certificar de que ela estaria bem. Além de querer, ele percebeu que _precisava_ estar com ela.

Saindo dos seus devaneios, percebeu que ainda mantinham o contato visual.

- Tudo bem. – Levy sorriu, e sem esperar, puxou o livro que estava em cima do banco e saiu dali sem olhar para trás. – Obrigada! – Acenou já de longe, para um Gazille que estava estático seguindo seus movimentos apenas com os olhos.

Lily, que ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto, balançou a cabeça e virou o corpo dando de cara com Jet e Droy: ambos ajoelhados e chocados demais com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Ele gosta dela. Aconselho que vocês desistam, rapazes.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu não agüento mais receber alerts de que favoritaram a fic sem review, poxa vida, você não vai demorar nem cinco minutinhos. :D

**N/B:** se a autora-sama ainda estiver viva quando essa fic for postada, vai ficar feliz em saber que eu gostei muito *-* Digo isso pq ela corre sérios riscos de vida se continuar contando spoilers pra beta-sama. De qualquer modo, reviews! ;D


End file.
